wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer Bro.
Hammer Bros. are creatures from the Koopa Troopa race commonly found in pairs who have bigger shells than Koopa, wear strong, green helmets, and march around and use hammers as their main weapons. Hammer Bros. are described in various games as being the elite of Bowser's army, and often appear in games either as powerful generic enemies or as boss characters. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario or Luigi can wear the Hammer Bros. Suit, an exceptionally rare power-up that allows them to gain Hammer Bros. armor and ability to toss hammers. Beginning with Mario Superstar Baseball, Hammer Bros. appear infrequently as playable characters and in spin-off Mario games. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 by DIC Entertainment, Hammer Bros. make sparse appearances as antagonists. Printed mediums such as Nintendo Comics System and Nintendo Adventure Books make more frequent use of them. Also in Super Mario Bros. 3 came the Fire Bros., who spit fireballs, and Boomerang Bros., who hurl boomerangs. In Mario games for Wii, Hammer Bros. make an appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, Mario Super Sluggers, and Mario Strikers Charged Football. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Hammer Bros. appear as enemies along with Boomerang Bros., Fire Bros., Sledge Bros. and a new sub-species known as Ice Bros. All four of these are sub-species of Hammer Bros. Even though Hammer Bros. are usually common enemies in Mario games, they are extremely rare. Hammer Bros. only appear in World 1-3, making their sub-species appear in more levels than they do. In World 1-3, there is still a good 4,5, or 6 Hammer Bros. in the level. Like usual, they will throw their hammers at Mario and the gang (Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) as soon as they see them. However, Hammer Bros. in NSMB Wii have "ants in their pants", meaning they cannot stay on place. After throwing a couple hammers, Hammer Bros. will jump down or up to a higher/lower platform (or floor, only if they jump down lower), then throw some more hammers, then jump down/up to a higher/lower platform and repeat the process. This makes taking them out a little challenging. Also, Hammer Bros. usually appear in groups in this game (usually in groups of two). If a Hammer Bro. jumps down onto Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) or if he gets hit by one of the Hammer Bro.'s hammers, Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) will lose a form or die at small form. Since Yoshi also appears in World 1-3, he can aid Mario in taking out these enemies. Yoshi can use his tongue to capture one of the Hammer Bro.'s hammers and then spit it back at it, causing it to be defeated and release many Coins. However, Yoshi cannot swallow a Hammer Bro. at all. Hammer Bros. can also be defeated by simply stomping (jumping) on them, ramming into with a Starman's invincibility (though one would have to start World 1-3 with the Power-Up activated and run swiftly to the first Hammer Bro. in the level, trying to touch it), by firing a Fireball from Fire Mario (or Fire Luigi, Fire Blue Toad, Fire Yellow Toad; you can only become this after using a Fire Flower), or by freezing it with an iceball from Ice Mario and Ground Pounding the Ice Block the enemy is trapped in (it's Ice Block can possibly be picked up and thrown. If so, it can be defeated this way). Hammer Bros. later appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, along with Boomerang Bros. Both Hammer Bros. and Boomerang Bros. make their first appearance in a 3D Mario game in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Hammer Bros. are not too common, however, they do appear in some of Bowser's and Bowser Jr.'s galaxies, such as Bowser's Lava Lair, Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet, and Bowser's Galaxy Generator. They also make an appearance in the Grandmaster Galaxy, which is really the final galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Hammer Bros. are at first seen standing at one place. However if Mario, Luigi, or probably Yoshi (Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet only) near a Hammer Bro., it jumps a small distance away from them and throws two hammers at them. It then jumps again and throws two more hammers at them. Because of this, Hammer Bros. can be a little more challenging to defeat than usual. However, they can be stopped with a Spin or jump on them, however, Mario/Luigi (and Yoshi if the heroes are on him) must first dodge the Hammer Bro.'s hammers before he does so. When Spun or jumped on, the Hammer Bro. falls on its back. Mario/Luigi can either Spin (or Yoshi can use his Head Shake for this) the Hammer Bro. for a total of three Star Bits or jump on it for a Coin. If Mario/Luigi bumps into a Hammer Bro. or gets hit by its hammers, they will lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter, as well as be knocked off of Yoshi if they are on him. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Hammer Bros. appear as both an enemy in The Subspace Emissary and an Assist Trophy in Brawl matches. In The Subspace Emissary, Hammer Bros. are one of Bowser's minions to show up as enemies in it, along with Koopa Troopas (red and green), Goombas, Koopa Paratroopas (red and green), Bullet Bills, and Giant Goombas. In The Subspace Emissary, Hammer Bros. attack by throwing their hammers at players. Each hammer causes the player to take Damage when it touches them. Occasionally, Hammer Bros. jump up to throw their hammers. They, like the rest of Bowser's minions, are not common enemies since Bowser is not in control of the Subspace Army. However, they do make an appearance in certain levels such as The Cave and The Swamp. Also like the rest of Bowser's minions, Hammer Bros. are not very strong enemies even though they tend to be a little stronger than most other enemies of Bowser's Koopa Troop. They can be defeated with a few attacks or a charged up or fully charged smash attack. Hammer Bros. do have their own Trophy, however they must be captured with a Trophy Stand first. Since Hammer Bros. are not enemies with high health, they can even be captured with the Difficulty set to intense by just throwing the Trophy Stand at them. However, one must dodge the enemy's hammers, especially on intense, and then throw it at it (it must be on solid ground at the same level as the player to do so. Hammer Bros. also appear in a cutscene where he and a Goomba steal Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's large hoard of countless Bananas and drive off on a Cargo. DK gives chase but the enemies end up getting further away from him. Hammer Bros. also appear as an Assist Trophy. They will run towards an opposing character and throw hammers at them, causing some Damage to that character. Sometimes they throw hammers at multiple characters before disappearing (possibly). Unlike the Hammer Bros. in The Subspace Emissary, these Hammer Bros. that are an Assist Trophy character cannot be defeated. Hammer Bros. are the only character in The Subspace Emissary to be both an enemy and an Assist Trophy character. In Super Paper Mario, Hammer Bros. appear as enemies. They appear as one of the main species. Most Hammer Bros. in this game are hypnotized by Nastasia into serving Count Bleck, however, there are a few in The Bitlands that continue to serve Bowser. These enemies attack by throwing wooden mallets at the player. They are also found in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials as well. Like most other enemies, Hammer Bros. have their own dark, shadowy sub-species known as the Dark Hammer Bro. In Mario Party 8, Hammer Bro. appeared as a playable character. He can be unlocked by beating the Star Battle Arena. In Bowser's Warped Orbit, Bowser will randomly call him or Blooper to defeat the character that the player is playing as in Star Battle Arena-styled duel match. Like Yoshi, Hammer Bro. cannot speak English. He instead speaks gibberish, most likely the language of the Koopas. In Mario Party 9, Hammer Bro. appears as an NPC (non-playable character). Hammer Bro., along with Fire Bro., are the co-hosts of the Battle mini-games. One of them (Hammer Bro. or Fire Bro., though Fire Bro. is a little less common than Hammer Bro.) will appear when the player lands on a Battle Space. When Hammer Bro. shows up, he will take three Mini Stars from each player, then make them play a mini-game that is either the choice of the Captain or the player in last place. When Fire Bro. appears, he takes ten Mini Stars from last place and deliver them to the other players. After the mini-game the Hammer Bro. will give back six Mini Stars to the player in 1st place, four Mini Stars to the player in second place and two Mini Stars to the player in third place. In Mario Super Sluggers, Hammer Bro. appears as a playable character along with his sub-species, Fire Bro. and Boomerang Bro. Unlike in the previous Mario baseball games, Hammer Bro. and his sub-species are available from the start of the game and their fielding abilities are better than before. Like Magikoopa, they can throw their weapon out a distance and catch a ball. Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. have slightly weaker batting skills while Fire Bro.'s batting skills remains the same. Hammer Bros. can speak clearly in this game, unlike in Mario Party 8. Hammer Bro. uses his hammer, Boomerang Bro. uses his boomerang and Fire Bro. uses a bat with painted flames on it. Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. use their bats for fielding while Fire Bro. uses flames. In Mario Strikers Charged, Hammer Bros. are offensive team players. Here, they are very good at shooting and passing the ball, however, they have bad tackling skills. Hammer Bro. is also fairly slow in his game, probably due to the hammers he carries on his back. Every time Hammer Bro. takes a shot, he pulls one of his hammers on his back out. Hammer Bro. also pulls out his hammers when hitting, faking, and using his Skillshot. Hammer Bro.'s Fake allows him to pull out a giant hammer from outta nowhere and smash it onto the ground. The effect from this giant hammer is blasting away characters he hits. Even though it does not have a large range, this attack is a decent defense as it will temporarily paralyze players that come in contact with it. Good news eh?! Anyway, Hammer Bro.'s Skillshot is the Hammer Throw, which once fully charged, causes Hammer Bro. to leap up and toss hammers at the Goalkeeper. This attack nails the Goalkeeper to the ground, which also immobilizes him. The goal becomes unguarded for a few seconds. Once the Goalkeeper is on the ground, Hammer Bro. then smacks the ball in the goal for an easy shot. However, the bad news about the Hammer Throw is that it has a limited range :(. This means it must be used very close to the goal to see things happen. This shot can miss occasionally if used from the side, but the player can get lucky if a teammate is nearby who can score before the Goalkeeper gets back up. Hammer Bro. also has a standard voice, allowing him to speak clearly. He has a cheerful, positive attitude. Hammer Bro.'s Stats from Mario Strikers Charged * Type: Offensive *Skillshot: Hammer Throw *Deke: Slams a hammer onto the field. Stats *Movement: 3 *Shooting: 10 *Passing: 10 *Defense: 3 Hammer Bro.'s and Relatives' Stats from Mario Super Sluggers Hammer Bro and his sub-species all hold their bat and glove in the same hand, the right hand. Hammer Bro.'s ability is the Hammer Throw, Boomerang Bro.'s ability is the Boomerang Throw, and Fire Bro.'s ability is the Fireball Throw. Hammer Bro. Strengths *Batting (7/10) *Fielding (6/10) Weaknesses *Pitching (4/10) *Running (3/10) Fire Bro. Strengths *Batting (8/10) *Fielding (6/10) Weaknesses *Pitching (3/10) *Running (3/10) Boomerang Bro. Strengths *Pitching (5/10) *Batting (7/10) *Fielding (5/10) Weaknesses *Running (3/10) Hammer Bro.'s Trophy Description in SSBB ''A character who throws a seemingly endless stream of hammers. Hammer Bros. have also been known to jump every so often. Since they throw their hammers in a high arc, if you manage to get close, the hammers can't hit you. Unlike Koopas and Buzzy Beetles, Hammer Bros. do not reduce into their shells when jumped on. As the name suggests, most Hammer Bros. are found in pairs. '' Gallery Hammer Bro.png|This is the Hammer Bro.'s official artwork from Mario Party 8. HammerBro MSC.jpg|This is the Hammer Bro.'s outfit from Mario Strikers Charged. HammerBro-Batting-MSS.png|Hammer Bro. prepares to bat in Bowser's Castle of Mario Super Sluggers. HammerBro-CSS2-MSS.png|This is a sprite of Hammer Bro. from Mario Super Sluggers. HammerBro-CSS-MSS.png|This is a sprite of Hammer Bro. in Mario Super Sluggers. HammerbrolosesMP8.png|This is what Hammer Bro. looks like when he loses in Mario Party 8. HammerbrowinMP8.png|This is what Hammer Bro. looks like when he wins in Mario Party 8. HammerbroMP8.png|Hammer Bro., as he appears in Mario Party 8. 30.png|This is Hammer Bro.'s Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Assist Trophy 4.jpg|The Assist Trophy Hammer Bro. attacks Fox in Delfino Plaza of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SSBB HammerBro.jpg|Fox and a Hammer Bro. battle each other in The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This picture is most likely taken place in the sixth level of The Subspace Emissary, The Lake. Galaxybig 1410.jpg|Mario jumps over a Hammer Bro. that has fallen over in Bowser's Lava Lair in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Galaxybig 1431.jpg|Mario prepares to jump on a Hammer Bro. in Bowser's Lava Lair in Super Mario Galaxy 2. No! Please don't jump on me! PLEASE DON'T JUMP ON ME!!! HammerKuppaMG2.png|This is probably a sprite of a Hammer Bro. from Super Mario Galaxy 2. Hammer Bros. New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Mario runs to the secret exit in World 1-3 while some Hammer Bros. can be seen throwing hammers. This is all in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Hammerbro.png|This is a sprite of a Hammer Bro. in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Hammerbroemblem.png|This is the Hammer Bro.'s emblem from Mario Party 8. MP9 Hammer Bro..png|A Hammer Bro. appears during a Battle Minigame in Blooper Beach of Mario Party 9. Trivia *A CSS sprite of a Hammer Bro. was found in the coding of Mario Kart Wii. This means that he could have been planned as a racer, but was taken out for an unknown reason. Category:Characters Category:Mario universe Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Party 9